


Running

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Prompt inspired, poor Albany, poor Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: So he ran as hard as he could, trying not to look back.





	

He could hear his bones crack under the hard impact. He wanted to roar in pain, but there was a chance that those who were chasing him were still nearby, and more than anything, Leo wished for them to go away. It all happened so quickly that it was hard for him to follow: a small squabble turning into a commotion, and soon he was running through the streets of Highmere, blindly choosing his route to escape. 

 

So he ran as hard as he could, trying not to look back.

 

A man caught him then, twisting the arm that was already broken, and he was strong and big and Leo could never hope to outrun him, but he was not going to to give up a fight, especially if it was to be his last. He scratched and fought and even managed to leave a nasty mark on the man’s cheek, the skin red where he sunk his teeth into his face. It was not enough, not against the heavy black armour and human strength.

 

He heard somebody speaking and could not understand the words, as his breathing grew too loud, his heart still racing. There were hands on his face, and a calm voice repeating, time after time, that everything was going to be alright. 

 

Leo did not believe him then, but Oswald obviously had a point, because, finally, one day it was.


End file.
